Information playback systems frequently utilize a stylus for reading signals from the surface of an information record, typically a plastic disc, that contains stored video and audio information. In some systems the information record has a fine spiral groove to guide the tip of a stylus that contains a thin electrode. In these systems, the stylus tip is typically micromachined from natural or synthetic diamond. However, before the stylus tip is formed, an electrically conductive material is formed adjacent the stylus to serve as the conductive electrode.
The electrically conductive material is typically a metal which is deposited onto the stylus in a vacuum deposition chamber. During this deposition process, the styli generally take the form of elongated workpieces, or logs, which are supported along parallel grooves disposed in a suitable coating tray. Since the diamond logs have a thickness of only about 0.35 millimeter and tend to have an electrostatic charge thereon, it is difficult to load such logs into the coating tray so that each groove contains a full row of single logs, in order to achieve maximum economy and yield during the deposition process. The present invention provides a novel technique for loading workpieces whereby complete rows of single logs are easily achieved.